Cancer is a leading cause of death worldwide, accounting for 7.6 million deaths (around 13% of all deaths) in 2008. Lung, stomach, liver, colon, and breast cancer cause the most cancer deaths each year, according to the World Health Organization. Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States, exceeded only by heart disease. In 2008, more than 565,000 people died of cancer, and more than 1.48 million people had a diagnosis of cancer, according to the United States Cancer Statistics: 1999-2008 Incidence and Mortality Web-based Report. The cost of cancer extends beyond the number of lives lost and new diagnoses each year. The financial costs of cancer also are overwhelming. According to the National Institutes of Health, cancer cost the United States an estimated $263.8 billion in medical costs and lost productivity in 2010. (See, www.cdc.gov/chronicdisease/resources/publications/AAG/dcpc.htm.)